


Wolves and War

by RandomRandie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Other Things I Forgot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRandie/pseuds/RandomRandie
Summary: The war is over. Harry marries Ginny and they live happily ever after. Well, until an underground group resurrects the ways of the Dark Lord. Join Cassandra Montague, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, and the rest of the new generation in an adventure to discover and demolish the secrets of the upcoming Death Eaters. WARNING: Mentions of physical and sexual abuse. Nothing graphic.





	1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey there! So I've read fanfiction for a while now, but this is my emergence into the world of writing.  Totally open to constructive criticism and comments!  If you have any questions/comments/concerns, I'll try to respond to each one.  This is not betaed, so if there are any mistakes, i apologize. Thanks and enjoy!

 

Chapter 1: The Spy

  _Merlin._

The young woman tried to catch her balance after the long distance Apparition, but tumbled to the forest ground.  She clutched her abdomen and gritted her teeth as she regained her footing and set off towards the great looming castle.  Judging by the lack of lights in the windows, it was past curfew.  The pounding of the swollen flesh around her ribs only increased her desperation to get back to the head dorms.  Pausing to rest against the wall of the Viaduct, the seventeen-year-old witch set her jaw and prepared to continue.

“Cassandra?”

The brunette jumped at the sound.  Before she could think about chastising the blonde boy, she let out a small cry and curled around her broken ribs. The boy smirked.

“Life of a spy finally get too much for you, eh?” he asked playfully. Noticing her lack of a sarcastic retort, he began to worry, “Oh Merlin, what did they do to you, Cass?”

The hunched form could only glare until she found her voice.

“They got a little…overexcited tonight.  I guess their idiotic brains forgot the fact that they are wizards and didn’t have to resort to physical force” she paused, grimacing, “Scorpius, please tell me you can heal this.”

The fifteen-year-old smiled sadly and nodded. Pulling Cassandra’s arm around his shoulder, he started the slow trek towards the head dorms.

“So is this the first time they physically tried to pummel you?”

Cassie gulped nervously, “Yeah, usually it’s just a torture curse or a slicing charm or something, but someone’s always come back and healed it.  Okay…okay. Stop.”

Sitting gingerly on a stone bench, she struggled against a whimper trying to escape her lips.

“Do you have enough energy to change into your Animagus? It might be easier if I just carried you,” the young Malfoy suggested hesitantly.

The pained girl’s half-glare faded as she nodded. Scrunching up her face, the Slytherin focused on her animal and soon a small wolf-like pup sat in her place.  Her partner chuckled softly.

“I’ll never get over how wicked that is” he commented before scooping the dog in his arms.   She gave a yelp and whimpered slightly.  Concerned, Scorpius placed a gentle hand on her side.

“Dear Godric, Cass. You need to get this healed before you puncture a lung,” he explained, kneeling at the bench and laying the dog down, “Now, I’m going to have to set this magically before I can heal it. So this is going to hurt a bit.”

She turned a weary eye on him. Taking this as a go, the young wizard set to work. He discovered four breaks and three partial fractures. Before he released the magic, he slid a comforting hand under the pup’s head. Breathing deeply, he whispered a quick incantation and released the spell.

An inhuman yelp and a snarl were closely followed by a very human-sounding yelp.

“Bloody hell!” Scorpius pulled back his bitten hand, “I’m trying to help you, you stupid-”

“Scorpius?”

Unaware of the noise the two were making, they attracted the attention of the Slytherin Prefect.

“Albus. Merlin, don’t _do_ that! What are you doing here, anyways?”

“I should be asking you the same question,” the young man eyed his friend suspiciously, “I’m a Prefect and happen to have rounds tonight. What are you—”

He cut himself off as he caught sight of the animal sprawled out on the cold stone bench.

“What did you do to the poor thing?” he exclaimed as he rushed to the creature’s side. It was well known that the Potter boys were animal lovers.

“ _I_ did absolutely nothing. The stupid thing got herself injured and I was healing it when the idiotic beast bit me!”

The mini wolf growled softly and glared pointedly at the blonde.

“I don’t think you should talk about her like that. She seems to have a bit of a temper,” Albus chuckled softly, “Well, heal her and get to bed before I have to give you a detention.”

Going to pet the chestnut coloured creature, he paused as she eyed him uncertainly for a moment before allowing him to scratch behind her ear.  Scorpius quickly healed the broken bones and picked up the animal before setting off.

“Uh, Scorp? The Slytherin common room is the other way.”

“Erm…I know…uh…short cut,” the blonde muttered nervously.

Turning at nearly a jog, he left a very confused Potter in the darkness.  The remainder of the trip proved uneventful except for a few whimpers from the soft fur ball in the boy’s hands.  Stopping in front of the sleeping portrait guardian, Scorpius went to set the creature back on her feet when a loud scream erupted from the petite pup.  He was quick to readjust his handling, but froze.  His hand was coated faintly with a red substance.  Carefully, he tried to determine where the blood was coming from as the small fur ball struggled weakly.  His eyes widened when he discovered the source.

“My God, they didn’t…Haddock,” he whispered furiously to the drowsy portrait.  After slipping inside the homey common room, he rushed to the wooden door labeled “Head Girl” and locked it behind him.

“What. The. Bloody. Bleeding. _Hell,_ Cassandra,” he rounded on her as she was tossed carefully onto the plush bed, “I thought you said that you just got pushed around a bit!”

She just turned ashamedly away.

“Bloody hell, woman! You said nothing about them…about them…doing _this_!!”

There was a moment of silence as the young wolf morphed back into the broken Slytherin.

She chuckled humorlessly, “You’re so innocent, Scorp.”

He merely snarled and turned away from her.

“It turns out people are more willing to let information slip in a seduced state,” she responded, hoping her dry humor would lighten the atmosphere. No such luck.

Scorpius scoffed and angrily kicked out at the nearby trunk.  He turned a furious glare towards Cass before looming over her and shoving a finger in her face.

“ _You._ You should have been more careful about this. Now you have a magical bond with those bastards,” he turned and growled, “We’re supposed to be finished with war. We weren’t supposed to be caught up in it like our parents. Merlin’s _soggy right_ –” he cut himself off and glared down at her before continuing.

“Why did you do it? Huh? Why did you volunteer to be the spy? You’re _seventeen._ You shouldn’t even have to deal with this bloody situation!”

Despite the intimidating young man standing over her, Cassie merely quirked an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t even know about this _bloody_ situation were it not for the fact that you eaves drop on your father’s conversations.”

“I was merely curious as to why a beautiful young girl with an oh-so-sparkling reputation wanted to speak to a healer in private, Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, nonetheless,” he sneered.

Cass stood and snarled sarcastically, “Oh yes, because any young female talking to _your_ father must just whore around with older men or went and got herself pregnant, eh?”

Scorpius stopped.  Running a hand through his golden locks, he plopped dejectedly on the bed.

“Look, I’m sorry I thought that at first. I just…with your reputation...and…”

“No, I’m sorry, Scorp. That was a little below the belt, opening those old wounds. Besides, I didn’t exactly do anything to squash that reputation.”  Fighting a pained grimace, she sat down next to him. A silence filled the room.

“Speaking of wounds, you need to get yours healed. Go to Madam Bones tomorrow; she never asks too many questions.”

“Yeah, but she cares too bloody much,” Cassie paused, “Look, it’s late. You need to get back to your dorm without getting another detention.”

“Are we…” he trailed off as his friend nodded at him.  Giving her a rare true smile, Scorpius squeezed her hand before he slunk back into the dungeons with as much grace as his house’s namesake.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**AN:** Hello, again! Here's the next chapter. I'll be updating TIFT later today as well.  Again, there is no beta, so any mistakes are completely there and completely mine.  Hope you enjoy! R&R!

 

Chapter 2: The Morning After

 

A loud groan rumbled from the pile of blankets on the bed.  It took Cassie a moment to realize where she was before she took a shaky breath and sat up.

_Holy Hufflepuff._ That _hurt._

Slowly testing her sore muscles and recovering, still-bloody injuries, she stood and stretched.  _Monday. Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy._   Cassie then hobbled over to the bathroom to take a shower.  As the scalding water soothed her aching and tense muscles, she allowed her thoughts the freedom to wander into land of what if’s.

Cassandra wondered if she didn’t have Scorpius. What if she hadn’t been able to Apparate away last night? What if she had just bloody said _no_?  What if she actually could have a normal childhood, be a normal teenage, have a normal life?   Reigning in her thoughts, she shook her head and watched as the last of the red-tinged water disappear down the drain.  Now that the blood had been washed away, Cass took inventory of the injuries Scorpius had not been able to heal the night before.

_Bruises along the legs. A few lacerations along the arms and chest and bruising from the broken ribs. Damn…bruising on the face. I can use a glamour charm for that._   She wordlessly cast the spell and rummaged around her dorm for clothes before attempting to sneak out of the head dorm before the Head Boy woke up.  Her plans were foiled when she saw said Ravenclaw sneering at her from the couch beside the fireplace.

“So who was the unlucky lad to sleep with the slag last night, Montague?”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t play stupid, it reduces your already low appeal.”

“I have no idea what you’re babbling about, Smith.”

“It’ll be a bit difficult to explain all the loud banging and screaming last night, then won’t it?” he sauntered towards his room.

“Well, then, you might want to get your ears checked,” Cass calmly replied.

The raven-haired snorted, “So it was a fight then? Give him my congratulations on searching for something better.”

Despite the smug and reserved façade, Cass was fiercely trying to control the hex bubbling behind her lips as she gracefully stalked toward the idiotic boy.

“One thing that you may have lost in all the air that fills that abnormally large head of yours is that you know nothing of the real world. Your book smarts will only get you so far in life until someone feels that your air-headed arrogance isn’t worth the trouble.  Then, you’ll find yourself all alone with nothing but a know-it-all attitude.  Then again, that’s not too different from you right now considering the fact that you can hardly keep a conversation with the giant squid, let alone another human being.  Besides, I at least get some, while you have to resort to other measures,” she smirked at his fluster and embarrassment.

Michael Smith’s mouth gaped open for a few moments before sputtering unintelligible excuses.  The sly Slytherin then smiled sweetly before waltzing to the portrait.

“Oh, and Smith, if I catch you listening to my door again I will hex you within an inch of your life.”

As soon as the door slammed closed behind her, Cassie snickered and started toward the Great Hall.  A few minutes later, her nose was overwhelmed with the wonderful scents of breakfast.  Smoothly strolling along the house tables, she slid next to the Malfoy heir.

“Hey, Scorp.”

“Cassandra.  You’re looking particularly exhausted today.”

“Scorpius, you mustn’t. I’m swooning,” Cass replied sarcastically.

“You are one of many, my darling.”

“Oh shove off, blondie.”

“Really, Cass? ‘Blondie?’”

She glared. “Give me a break. I’m tired. It was a long night.”

This caused some snickers around the two friends.

“Oh, really, Montague?  What kind of _long_ night.”

“For your information, Zambini, it was a rough long night,” Cass said with a wink.

Allison Zambini’s brown eyes sparkled with mischief as she returned the smirk and delicately picked at the eggs on her plate.  Cassandra turned to fill her own plate with the sausages, eggs, toast, and porridge that surrounded her.  The group fell into a contented silence when a flurry of feathers signaled the arrival of mail. 

A spotted owl dropped two envelopes into Cass’s bowl of porridge.  Grumbling about rats with wings, she plucked the parchment from the bowl and opened the first letter.  It was just from her father asking how classes were, how she was doing, just the simple pleasantries.  Cassandra and her father used to be incredibly close, but when her mother passed away in her fifth year, Gram Montague closed off his relationship with his daughter.

Sighing noncommittally, Cassie set the letter aside to pick up the remaining letter.  It was unaddressed and plain, but for a small moon in the upper right hand corner.  Knowing exactly who it was from, she ripped open the letter.

_Dear Mini,_

_Hey, hope all is well, but knowing you...  Anyway, just wanted to check and see how everything went.  Rudolph says hi and that he wants to meet with us next time.  Nothing has changed much here.  Mother Weasel is as overbearing as ever and keeps pestering me to bring you over.  But I know you’d never agree. Respond soon.  Rudolph is getting antsy. Love you.  Delta._

A small chuckle escaped her when she read about “Rudolph.” _So Harry wants to meet with Teddy and me. Hopefully that means he’s found something._   Rudolph was the name Cassie gave to Harry Potter after hearing a rather atrocious tale of his Auror adventures involving his stag Animagi, a red blinking Christmas light, and a five year old muggle.

Pushing the letters into her bag, she returned to her toast only to have it snatched from her plate.

“Scorp! Get your own toast!”

The blonde just smiled innocently with a mouthful of stolen bread.  Cassie glowered.

“You’re lucky I like you.”

The rest of breakfast passed without any more incidents.  Cass and her group of friends made their way to their respective classes.  As Cassie and Allison sat down, a stern voice filled the room.

“Today is a simple review day.  Pick a potion. Brew it.”

Professor Jenson’s instructions were the same as always. Short, simple, to the point.  The tall professor was quiet, but not nearly as intimidating as the infamous Potions Master, Severus Snape.  Jenson gave a small smile and watched as his class set to work.  The two girls turned to each other and laughed. It was Allison’s turn to pick a potion and she had the tendency to open her book to a random page and pick.

“Wiggenweld Potion.  It’s a healing potion.”

“Wiggenweld? Isn’t that a tree?”

Allison rolled her eyes and slapped the book down on the table. “Wiggenweld it is, then. You get the ingredients this time.”

Cass jotted down the short list of ingredients and headed over to the cupboards.  Wiggentree bark, flubberworm mucus, newts eye, a crushed blue beetle, and three full chamomile flowers.  Just as she was reaching for the chamomile flowers, a loud commotion came from the other side of the classroom. Cassie turned to see James Potter, Fred Weasley, and Lysander Scamander guffawing at Lorcan Scamander who was covered in what used to be his and Lysander’s potion.  Professor Jenison appeared out of nowhere and vanished the purple goop from the boy and set the group with a neutral stare.  The laughter died down into an awkward silence…a very long awkward silence.

“Sorry, Professor,” Potter said with a small smile.

“It was just an accident, sir,” Weasley snickered.

Jenison raised a dark eyebrow and waved his hand, causing a pile of parchment to snap into existence on the foursome’s table.

“Fifteen inches. Properties of dragon blood and their uses.  Due Thursday.”

Potter simply smiled innocently while the rest of the boys groaned.  Cass sat down just as the boys settled to restart their potion and rolled her eyes at them before glaring at the cauldron that sat between them.

“Well, shall we get started then?”

“Wow, you really do hate them, don’t you, Cass?”

“No, I’m inwardly swooning and in love with all of them,” she replied, completely deadpan.  The girls snickered to themselves before starting on their own potion.  Sixty minutes, a bottle of Wiggenweld potion, and a quick exit later found the girls meeting up with the remainder of the Slytherin group.  As Scorp and Albus made their way over, Albus gave Cass a fleeting glance before muttering something about going to the library and leaving.

“Why does that kid hate me so much?” Cass asked.

“It’s not really your fault…his brother is just a prejudiced git who told him that you are the spawn of the devil himself.”

“I won’t deny Potter is a git, but the kid needs to learn things for himself. Besides, you think he’d trust a fellow housemate…we have to watch out for each other.”

“Cass, you’re sounding like a Hufflepuff,” the fifth-year responded dryly.

She just glared playfully before setting out for the Transfiguration Courtyard. The rest of the days classes without any hitches.  It wasn’t until a chance meeting Genevieve McVey did Cassie remember that she wasn’t exactly in perfect health.

“Hey, Montague. Did Mummy write again? Oh wait…” the girl sneered as she shouldered past Cassandra.

“Really, McVey, you’re ‘insults’ just keep getting more and more pathetic.  When was the last time you had the brain function to create a new one? Fifth year?”

“Well, it’s not my fault you don’t do anything note-worthy enough to make me want to create any new ones,” the brunette shot back.

Cassie just shook her head and turned away, “Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

As soon as her back was turned, McVey ran forward and pushed her against the wall, elbowing her in the ribs in the process.  Cassie gasped and tried to cover up the unwanted tears of pain in her eyes.  Genevieve laughed.

“You know, you’re just like your dear daddy…weak.  He broke after Mummy croaked and soon you’ll break with him. Probably be doing you a favor anyway.”

The pinned girl ripped her arms free and pulled back her fist, “You foul, idiotic, airheaded little-“

“What’s going on here?”

“Oh nothing, Professor Longbottom. Just expressing my feelings,” Cassie replied, her fist still raised.

“Well, I suggest you find other ways of expressing yourself, Miss Montague,” the kindly Herbology professor stated.

“Of course, sir.”

“Alright then. Five points from Slytherin…and ten points from Ravenclaw for starting it, Miss McVey.”

Cassie dropped her hand and smirked as the Ravenclaw stormed away, leaving Cassie with her friends once more.  It wasn’t until she was completely out of sight that Cass finally wrapped an arm around her aching ribs.

“Ten points to Slytherin for standing up for yourself,” the Professor muttered, walking down the hallway.

“The Ravenclaws put too much weight on the whole point system thing,” little Maerik, a second year, commented.

Cassie listened to the three younger students banter back and forth.  They were the mentees of the group.  Before the height of Voldemort’s reign, Slytherin House was ruled by the hierarchy system, with a King and Queen and a Royal Court. The whole shebang.  Now-a-days, the house adopted a mentorship system.  Every first year got paired with an older student.  Maerick Shafiq was paired with Cassie last year; Ellie Fawcett and Kaden Goyle had joined the group as Allie and Scorp’s mentees this year. A hand on her shoulder pulled Cassie out of her thoughts.

“Hey, you alright?”

“I’m fine, Allie. Don’t know how she got into Ravenclaw; she’s an idiot for starting something in the main corridor,” Cassie gave a reassuring smile to the group, “I don’t know what her problem is anyway. She was the one that pushed _me_ into the lake first year…I just got her in trouble for it.  Now she thinks she has the right to be a queen bi-“

“Cassie!” Scorp glared warningly, slightly motioning to Maerik and the two first years with him.

“Oh, of course, my perfect little prince,” she teased fondly.

“I’m sure they’ve heard worse from you, Scorp.”

“Oh please, Allie. Look who’s talking.”

The girl laughed and tossed her long hair over her shoulder, “Hey, I don’t deny it.”

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starved.”

“Always thinking about your stomach, aren’t you, Goyle?” Allison snorted.

“Oh shut up, Zambini. You too, Cass,” he rolled his eyes at the chortling pair.

The blonde took the lead, “Down to the kitchens it is, then.”

“Oh! Can I tickle the pear this time?” the small blonde piped up from beside Maerik.

Cassie laughed, “Of course, Ellie.”


End file.
